deaths_unitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Mackay
|death_place= |birth_place=Grand Rapids, Michigan, |death_date = October 11, 2015 (aged 66) |instrument = Saxophone |genre = Rock, jazz |occupation = |years_active = 1967–2015 |label = |associated_acts = The Stooges, Carnal Kitchen, Violent Femmes, Estel |website = }} Steve Mackay (September 25, 1949 – October 11, 2015) was an American tenor saxophone player, best known for his participation on the Stooges' second album Fun House. The Stooges In 1970, Mackay was familiar to the Stooges from his work with the Detroit avant-rock pioneers, Carnal Kitchen. He was recruited by lead singer Iggy Pop, two days before the Stooges left Detroit for Los Angeles to record the album, after having sat in with the band several times. Mackay toured with the group throughout 1970 but parted company with the Stooges in October 1970.Cliff Jones & Paul Trynka Whatever Turns You On Mojo #29, April 1996 In 2003, Mackay rejoined the Stooges when they played their first show in twenty-nine years at the Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival, and he performed with them until his death in 2015. He appeared on the live Stooges releases Live in Detroit (DVD) and Telluric Chaos (live album), and toured regularly with the reunited band. He also appeared on The Weirdness (2007) and Ready to Die (2013). Other collaborations During the late 1980s and early 1990s, Mackay became Carnal Kitchen again with then wife, Annie Garcia-Mackay, a blues singer and bassist. For the next ten years, Mackay played with a cross-section of underground musicians: Violent Femmes, Snakefinger, Commander Cody, Smegma, Zu, Andre Williams, the Moonlighters, Clubfoot Orchestra, and a handful of other efforts (including Van Rozay from San Jose) continued into the late 1980s. As the 1990s approached, Mackay's profile gradually lowered as he took up residence near San Francisco and began work as an electrician. The wider perception was that Mackay was dead. In 2000, Stooges biography pages on websites for MTV, VH1, and Rolling Stone included an item indicating that Mackay had died in the 1970s. The origin of this story is unknown, but music journalist Nick Kent reported the 'fact'. Scott Nydegger from the small record label and noise collective Radon disproved the rumor by contacting Mackay and arranging to release his first solo recordings. Radon released the "Death City" single in 1999, and Mackay began to perform and record regularly with a revolving line-up of musicians associated with Radon. The first full-scale tour of Steve Mackay and the Radon Ensemble was mounted in July 2003; with a percussion-heavy lineup featured bassist Marlon Kasberg (Liquorball), drummer Sam Lohman (Nimrod 36), multi-instrumentalist Travis McAlister (Nequaquam Vacuum), scrap percussionist and vocalist Noah Mickens (also Nequaquam Vacuum), and drummer and band leader Scott Nydegger (Sikhara). Other musicians who have performed and recorded with the Radon Ensemble since then included the multi-instrumentalist Tyler Armstrong, projectionist Ed Cooper, bassist Giovanni Donadini, Nyko Esterle, multi-instrumentalists Kamilsky and Dan Kauffman, bassist Jason LaFarge, saxophonist Vinnie Paternostro, Fabrizio Modonese-Polumbo, saxophonist Shane Pringle, Frank Pullen, Suzanne Thorpe (Mercury Rev), John Wiese (Bastard Noise), and drummer Ed Wilcox. Mackay also appeared at live shows by Violent Femmes, with whom he played off and on after appearing on their albums Hallowed Ground and The Blind Leading the Naked. Radon released the Smegma–Mackay collaboration album 30 Years of Service in 2005, his full-length album Michigan and Arcturus (2006), a vinyl-only release with The Radon Ensemble entitled "Tunnel Diner", and in 2008 Resipiscent released Smegma's Live 2004 featuring Mackay and Jello Biafra. Mackay's solo discography included a self-released collection of solo and group demos from the 1980s called En Voyage, and such compilation albums as Popular Electronic Uzak, You've Got Your Orders 3, and Multiball Magazine Issue 2. The Steve Mackay Ensemble continued to perform live and on radio, and embarked on a tour of the US and Europe in 2006. Mackay continued to collaborate with the Clubfoot Orchestra members, sitting in occasionally at the Bay Area Boat Club's parties. In 2011 Radon and SOOPA released Mackay's new album Sometimes Like This I Talk which features other members of the Stooges, and also the album Machine Gun from U.S.S. with Mackay on sax. Also in 2011, Mackay released North Beach Jazz featuring punk bassist Mike Watt. Mackay was also featured on the record Titans, released in 2012 by the Portuguese stoner-psychedelic rock band Black Bombaim, playing sax on track 'C'. In 2014, he played on the song "A Higher Price To Pay", by the French heavy rock band the Meredith Hunters. He also toured with Bunktilt and Violent Femmes. In 2015, Steve Mackay, along with lo-fi pioneer R. Stevie Moore and Scott Nydegger (Sikhara), was featured on Shanghai-based experimental punk band Round Eye's eponymous LP which was released by Florida label Ripping Records. Later that year, he became seriously ill. He died in October 2015 at age of 66. References External links * Steve Mackay Official Website Category:1949 births Category:2015 deaths Category:People from Grand Rapids, Michigan Category:American punk rock saxophonists Category:The Stooges members Category:Violent Femmes members